Concealed in the Dark
by SamA3642
Summary: There is another Mikaelson sibling, she's just like each of her siblings. But she also has a secret nobody knows but her and her siblings, she is a hybrid just like Klaus. She is the second vampire-werewolf hybrid in history it's up to her siblings to keep her safe from all enemies. Join Alexandra 'Alex' Mikaelson in her journey with her siblings in New Orleans.
1. Bio

Name: Alexandra 'Alex' Faith Mikaelson

Nicknames: Al, Alex, Lex, Lexi

Status: Vampire-Werewolf hybrid

Age: 1,000+ (physically: 13)

Siblings: Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Freya

Family: Mikaelson

Features: Dark long shoulder length hair, blue eyes, dimples,

Height: 5'7

Alexandra or Alex is the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings and they are all very protective of her especially Klaus since she is the second vampire-werewolf hybrid in history they're father never knew of it, nobody never knew of it until after their father died and she changed when she was 13 and that's when she as well as the rest of her siblings were changed into vampires they then ran. They protected each other through all the years they mainly protected Alex physically she looks 13 but she is over a 1,000 years old and she is like each one of her siblings. She is polite and noble like Elijah, she has Klaus' attitude and temper, and she has Rebekah's willpower, strength, and spunk. Here is her journey with her siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah needs help with his youngest sibling so he calls on two people he can think of to help. So one day while Alex is out Elijah is meeting with Rebekah and possibly Klaus.

"Elijah what is it? What's wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"It's Alex, i need help with her she's starting to lose control and now that we are back in New Orleans it can get out that she is the second original hybrid i can't let that happen and i won't let that happen". Elijah said.

"Well where is she?" Rebekah asked.

"She left". Elijah said.

"We need Klaus he'll know what to do". Rebekah said.

"I called him he didn't answer". Elijah said.

"Did it ever occur to you maybe i lost my phone?" Klaus asked popping in the room.

"Klaus". Rebekah said.

"Little sister, brother. What's wrong what is so important that you need me?" Klaus replied.

"It's Alex". Elijah said.

Klaus then got in protective mode immediately he was the most protective of Alex because the two are both hybrids and he was always there to help her but when he fled Alex felt alone so she had to turn to either Elijah or Rebekah to help her they did the best they could but Klaus was the only one Alex would turn to. He has never ever in his life cared about anything or anyone more than Alex.

"What happened? Where is she?" Klaus demanded.

"She's not here, but she is losing control though not of her hybrid self but just in general she's been acting out for a while and i haven't been able to help her but if she doesn't get herself in control she can and will show her hybrid self, if anyone finds out you both know what that means". Elijah said.

"Well if you would have kept a better eye on her she wouldn't be god knows where in this bloody city". Klaus said angrily.

"I was watching her if you would have just stayed around and not wandered off she wouldn't be like this, when you left i was the one holding her while she cried for you, i was the one she came to crying asking me where you were so don't you dare blame me for this brother". Elijah shot back.

"Alright enough both of you this isn't going to help us find her, Elijah how long has she been acting like this? When did she leave?" Rebekah replied.

"She's like this every now and then she'll lose control of herself for a while then go back to herself, and she left a while ago i looked for her everywhere but wasn't able to find her that's why i called you". Elijah said.

"Alright we'll split up and look for her she couldn't have gotten that far". Rebekah said.

"She could be anywhere right now Rebekah anywhere". Elijah said.

"Let's go before i end up killing someone". Klaus said.

The three siblings then split up to look for their youngest sister and just hopes that she is alright and safe. While Alex is walking around New Orleans with her earbuds in her ears with the music cranked up she just walked around for what seem like hours. She knew it was that time a year again that Klaus has left and she did this every year she would want to be by herself then after it was over she be her normal self again. She had missed her other older brother terribly he was the one to help her during her transformations but when he left she had to go through them by herself or with the help of Elijah but it wasn't the same without Klaus. He knew what she goes through so he understood no one else. Just as she was walking a day walker vampire had tried to stop her but she ignored them so he went after her she blew him off again so a couple other vampires had help surround her.

"You guys are making a big mistake". Alex said.

They all tried to make a move on her but before she could even make a move someone else had sped in and took out all the vampires and no one can move that fast except another vampire or one of her siblings. Then when Alex saw who it was she had tears in her eyes.

"You know baby sister you should really find better places to walk it can get dangerous". Klaus said.

"Klaus?" Alex asked to be sure.

"Hello sister". Klaus said.

"Brother". Alex cried running to her brother.

Alex crashed into her brother's arms sobbing clutching onto him and he soothed her.

"Shh Al shh it's ok everything's alright now shh baby sister shh". Klaus soothed.

"W-when did you get here?" Alex asked.

"Not that long ago i came here because Elijah needed help finding you, want to tell me why you are running away". Klaus said.

"It was around this time of year you left us. Left me. I couldn't get it off my mind for years so i'd run for a while then once it was over i feel better. It was never the same without you". Alex said.

"Alex you know better than to run why didn't you just call me and talk to me?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't know how to ask you to come back or you say no because you and Elijah had gotten into some ridiculous fight". Alex said.

Klaus sighed for some reason whenever he and Elijah had a fight Alex never confronted either brother because she didn't want to get in the middle of it at all.

"Al listen whatever goes on between me and Elijah it doesn't have to affect you alright you know you can call me whenever you want". Klaus said.

"Your not leaving again are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm not going anywhere sister you have my word". Klaus said.

Alex continued hugging her brother once the hug was broken Klaus threw an arm around her shoulder as he walked her home but on the way home he knew that they were being followed by other vampires so he kept a protective arm around his sister just as the vampires came out from their hiding spots.

"What is this the welcoming committee?" Klaus asked.

Klaus kept the protective arm around his sister but she knew she could take the vampires after all she was the second original hybrid but no one knew that.

"Brother i'm sure we can take these amateurs". Alex said.

"I know we can dear sister". Klaus said.

"You take the right i take the left". Alex said.

"You know me so well". Klaus said.

They then got to work on the vampires then one grabbed Alex from behind holding her and had a wooden sake in the other hand.

"Nik". Alex called out.

Klaus had just killed two vampires then sent a vicious glare to the one that held his sister.

"One move and she gets staked". The vampire warned.

"How many times do i really have to be staked?" Alex asked herself.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to let go of my sister before i snap your neck". Klaus warned.

"Ok this is taking too long sorry brother but this one is mine". Alex said.

Alex then elbowed the vampire in the gut then turned and snapped his neck then straightened her clothes.

"People should really know that i hate being touched". Alex said.

"Are you alright Alex?" Klaus asked.

"I'm fine". Alex said.

"Good then let's go". Klaus said.

Before they could go someone stopped them.

"Well well if it isn't two of the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus and little Alex. Long time no see". The voice said.

They turn around to see Marcel, he was someone that Klaus had turned years ago he was treated as family to Klaus and the siblings.

"Marcel". Alex said.

"Hello Marcellus". Klaus said.

"What are you two doing back in New Orleans?" Marcel asked.

"We came back home is that a crime". Alex said.

"I forgot Alex can be just like you Klaus she has your attitude in definitely". Marcel said.

Marcel then looked around to see his crew with their necks snapped so he looked over towards the siblings.

"I assume that this was your doing". Marcel said.

"They were threatening me and my sister, i couldn't let them hurt her". Klaus said.

"Klaus i'm over a thousand years old i can very well take care of myself". Alex said.

"It doesn't matter how old you are Alex i'm still your older brother therefore it's still my job to look out for you". Klaus said.

"I swear all of you drive me crazy with your over protectiveness". Alex mumbled.

"Lighten up Alex you know it's his job to look out for you". Marcel said.

Alex had burning hatred for Marcel and he knew it, at one point Marcel use to be in love with Rebekah but when Klaus had put a dagger in Rebekah he had made Marcel a deal. Pull the dagger from Rebekah and the two could stay together or be turned as a vampire, when he chose that Alex was ready to snap his neck. She didn't like it when people hurt her family she didn't care that she was the youngest or not she will protect her family from anyone.

"Well no one was asking you". Alex snapped.

"Alex you can't hate me forever you know that right". Marcel said.

"Tell me Marcel besides my brother what else is keeping me from snapping your neck like a twig". Alex said.

"I can still tell that you do hate me and you have every right to". Marcel said.

"Your damn right i do! I have every right to hate you and i still want to kill you! You loved my sister and instead of fighting for her you chose to get turned i should have killed you just as soon as you were turned". Alex snapped.

"Alex language". Klaus scolded.

"Oh please Nik i can forget the fact that you were the one to turn him but you". She said staring at Marcel. "My sister loved you she would have did anything to be with you even if that met going against Klaus but you were just a coward who wanted to take the easy way out, instead of fighting for someone you loved and cared for you wanted to be a bloody vampire. Give me one good reason i shouldn't break you".

"Because i know your secret Alex". Marcel said.

"Secret? What secret?" Alex asked.

"The fact that you're a hybrid, but your the second hybrid in existence and you're the second original one at that". Marcel said.

The color from Alex's face drains nobody knew that besides her and her family, how the bloody hell does he know that?

"H-how do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I read one of your journals years ago, you were having trouble turning until Klaus helped you". Marcel said.

"Marcel nobody else but us knows that if it gets out that she is the second original hybrid that can put a target on her and if anyone lays a hand on her you will not like what i do". Klaus said.

"Well that's where i come in i can protect her". Marcel said.

"Ha i have better protection with Elijah than with you". Alex said.

"Alex if it does get out you will have a target on your head and people will be gunning for you". Marcel said.

"I can protect myself just fine". Alex said.

"Look you can hate me all you want i let that go years ago alright but now i'm trying to help you". Marcel said.

"Well i don't want your help i never did the only help i need is from my family and you are most definitely not my family. Do you know how close i am to snapping you like a little twig". Alex said.

"Alexandra Faith Mikaelson that is enough". Klaus said in a demanding voice.

"Klaus you maybe my older brother and i do love you but you are NOT my father so don't you dare try and act like it". Alex said.

Alex then left before anything else could happen she went back to the house and ran up to her room slamming the door, Elijah and Rebekah had returned to the house and couldn't find their sister so they heard crying coming from upstairs so they ran up to Alex's room and went in.

"Al, are you alright?" Rebekah asked.

"Go away!" Alex cried.

"I took it Klaus had found you". Elijah said.

"Just go away i want to be alone". Alex cried.

"We should leave her to calm down". Rebekah said to her brother.

He nodded then went downstairs then just then a furious Klaus had came in and slammed the door so loud and hard the door almost came off it hinges.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah demanded.

"Where is Alex?" Klaus asked.

"Why". Elijah replied.

"She went off on Marcel then me". Klaus said.

"I wouldn't blame her on going off on Marcel but what did she go off on you about". Rebekah said.

"She told me i maybe her older brother but i am not her father so i shouldn't act like it". Klaus said.

That stunned both Elijah and Rebekah, they knew that their sister had Klaus' temper but they never once heard her say something like that.

"Well maybe it's true". Alex said from up on the stairs.

"Alexandra get down here right now". Klaus said angrily.

"Why i'm not the one who should be in trouble Marcel should be". Alex said.

"Alex just come down here so we can talk about this alright". Elijah said.

"Fine". Alex said.

She wiped the rest of her tears away just as she walked down so they can talk, they went in the living room to talk Alex had stood farther from Klaus as she sent daggers his way with her eyes.

"Alright now what's the problem". Elijah said.

"Marcel knows Elijah, he knows i'm the second original hybrid". Alex said.

"What? How does he know?" Rebekah asked.

"Apparently he read one of my old journals and found out". Alex said.

"That doesn't explain why the two of you are fighting". Elijah said.

"Marcel said he could protect me but i don't need nor want his protection i can protect myself just fine with or without help". Alex said.

"He said that she could hate him all she wants but he is just trying to help". Klaus continued.

"I said the only protection i need is from my family and he is not my family, Klaus then tried to calm me down but i went off on him. What's strange is that every time he comes around me and Klaus always end up at each other's throats". Alex said.

"Did he say how he can protect you?" Elijah asked.

"No and i don't really care i don't need him i never have and i never will, he hasn't done anything for me or done anything to earn my trust. I can make him into a jig saw puzzle I've been wanting to for years". Alex said.

Rebekah knew why her sister hated Marcel so she couldn't blame her because she hated Marcel too.

"You will go back to him and apologize Alex". Klaus said.

"Ha now i know that's a joke, all he did was hurt Rebekah, found out my secret by going through my stuff and you want me to apologize . Brother you have me sadly mistaken if i go anywhere near that half ass clown i will snap him like a twig and not think twice". Alex said.

Klaus didn't know what happened in him he just snapped and sped toward his sister holding her against the wall while she has a fearful expression on her face.

"Niklaus! Get away from her right now". Elijah demanded.

Klaus let go of his sister and she ran to her room crying slamming the door then both Elijah and Rebekah glared at him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Klaus? Have you completely lost your mind! What would possess you to do that to her". Rebekah yelled.

"Alex is right every time Marcel is around the two of you are always at each other's throats". Elijah said.

"Klaus i don't know how you do it i don't care how you do it but you get your ass up those stairs right now and talk to her or i'll kill you myself". Rebekah said.

Rebekah was also very protective of Alex and she didn't care who hurt her sister if anyone even family who hurt her they will have hell to pay.

"Alright i'll go talk to her". Klaus said.

Klaus then went to go to his sister's room he knocked and she didn't answer he figured that she was giving him the silent treatment.

"Alex! Al can i come in we need to talk". Klaus said through the door.

He put his ear to the door and heard nothing but silence, it was so quiet he could hear a pin drop so he tried to go in but the door was locked so he pushed on it with his shoulder a couple times till he kicked the door in and found her room just the way it is the only things that were missing was her backpack and some clothes. Alex had ran away and this was all his fault he was the one who needed to find her and fix this before it got out that she is a hybrid, he rushed down the steps to his siblings.

"Well that was fast what she say?" Rebekah said.

"Nothing she ran away, her backpack is missing as well as some clothes". Klaus said.

"What?!" The two yelled.

"Where the bloody hell would she go?" Rebekah asked.

"Anywhere". Elijah said.

"If it gets out that she's a hybrid and someone touches her i swear i'll kill them". Klaus said.

"This is all your fault you know". Rebekah said.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Klaus asked.

"You had to pin her against the wall you incompetent dumb jackass, you never once did anything like that to her and now that you did she scared and ran off". Rebekah said.

"Alright enough! Right now we need to find her any ideas on where she might go". Elijah said.

"No". Rebekah said.

"Not that i know of". Klaus said.

"Well this is swell our little sister ran away and none of us know where she went". Rebekah said.

"I might know where she is i don't know if she'll be there but it's a shot". Elijah said.

"Where?" Klaus asked.

Meanwhile

Alex is sitting where her mother is buried and looking up at the sky wondering if her mother can see, whenever she is upset she'd always come here it gave her some kind of peace in her mind. When she looked up at the sky she imagine her mother staring down at her trying to communicate with her, she had tears in her eyes when she looked at the sky all the time.

"Hi mama". Alex whispered.

She let the tears fall then wiped her eyes as she continued to stare at the sky but not knowing that she's being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex just sat for hours and hours till it was nightfall she knew that she had to return sooner or later so she got up dusted off her jeans then just as she was leaving she heard someone behind her so she turned and no one was there then just as she was walking she felt someone bash something across her head knocking her out cold.

"Hello again Alex". The voice said.

Tyler Lockwood then zip tied her hands and ankles then picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like a sack walking away.

Meanwhile

Klaus is becoming very impatient with his brother and is so close to snapping.

"Dammit Elijah where is she?!" Klaus yelled.

"If i remember she always goes where mother is buried, it gives her peace". Elijah said.

"But mother isn't buried". Rebekah said.

"She doesn't know that she wasn't around when mother died so she doesn't know". Elijah said.

Klaus then flipped over a table and is close to losing his cool.

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" Klaus screamed.

"She often goes to a field it helps her calm down and gives her peace she thinks mother is buried there try there if she's not there then we have to search everywhere for her". Elijah said.

"I swear if anyone lays a finger on her i will kill them myself". Klaus said in a cold dangerous tone.

Before Rebekah or Elijah could say anything Klaus has sped out of the room to look for his sister while Elijah and Rebekah follow him.

While

Alex is starting to come to and when she does she notices that she's in the back of a car or some kind of trunk with a cloth in her mouth and both her ankles and wrist are zipped tied together, she tries to break free by kicking at the back door but the only thing that did was get the attention of the driver so he got out and went back to her opening the door and her eyes widen.

"Will you stop moving around back here?" Tyler said.

"Tyler". Alex muffled through the cloth.

"Surprised to see me huh little Alex". Tyler said.

He took the cloth out her mouth so she can talk.

"Tyler what the hell are you doing? Have you completely gone mad? If Klaus finds out he will kill you when he finds out you took me". Alex said.

"As long as i get my revenge that's all that matters to me". Tyler said coldly.

He then put the cloth back in her mouth then got back in just as he continued to drive while Alex kept trying to break free of her hold but failed, Tyler drove for what seems like hours when he finally stopped he then got Alex out of the trunk and threw her over his shoulder. Alex had finally got an idea so he knees Tyler in his stomach making him drop her she broke free of her restraints and took the cloth off her mouth she then took a fighting stance.

"You really wanna fight me Alex? Me? Do you know what i would do to you". Tyler said.

"More like what i would do to you". Alex said.

"By the way i know your little secret the one you been keeping for years". Tyler said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about". Alex said.

"Oh give it up Alex i know, i know that you're the second original hybrid in existence". Tyler said.

All the color had drained from her face, how did he know that? No one was ever to find out. How the hell did he find out.

"I don't know what what your talking about". Alex said quickly.

"Liar. You see i did some digging around on you after you left Mystic Falls and it turns out that you are the second hybrid that was around besides your brother". Tyler said.

"Tyler please, please i am begging you it can't get out that i'm the second hybrid. You don't know the enemies we made, that Klaus has made they will do anything and i mean anything to get to him even if that means using me. Look we were friends once all i'm asking is that you don't tell anyone please if anyone else finds out and something happens to me Klaus will be on one very dangerous bloody rage that no one not even Elijah himself can stop". Alex said.

Tyler then made a move at Alex knocking her down making her hold her side for a second.

"Tyler please don't you remember, we use to have feelings for each other. I was risking everything to help you and possibly be with you, you don't know what that meant. I was risking going behind my brother's back to be with you. Don't you remember". Alex said.

"I remember and it was lie after lie after lie with you, you lied so much i couldn't tell if you were telling the truth". Tyler said.

"I only lied so i can protect myself and my secret. Tyler my own father doesn't even know that i'm a hybrid because he was killed and i had turned right after that. I know what i did was wrong but you have to know i only did it to protect myself and my family". Alex said.

Tyler then pounced at her and the two fought.

Meanwhile

Klaus had just arrived to where Elijah had told him and his sister was nowhere in sight then he picked up her scent and followed it then stopped as he picked up another one, a familiar one. One he knew all too well.

"Tyler you're dead". Klaus muttered.

Klaus then grabbed his phone and called his older brother.

-Klaus have you found her yet? Elijah asked.

-No but someone did and i know who took her. Klaus said.

-Who? Elijah asked.

-Tyler Lockwood. Klaus said.

-Klaus don't do anything rash until me and Rebekah find you where are you. Elijah said.

Klaus hung his phone up because he didn't want his brother or sister find him when he finally ends Tyler once and for all he then continued to follow the trail then found his car abandoned he then went through the car and picked up both his sister's and Tyler's scents so he follows them out in the woods until he hears a fight going on so he used his speed to go towards it. He finally arrived at where he heard the fight and saw Tyler on top his sister punching her over and over as she was fighting him, his eyes lit up with anger, rage, and fury, his nostrils were flaring, his eyes went from a crystal clear blue to an amber color. He was pissed. He was going to kill Tyler.

Meanwhile

Elijah had hung his phone up and his sister had turned towards him.

"Was that Nik? What did he say? Does he know where Lexi is?" Rebekah asked.

"She was taken and he went after her which means we need to move now". Elijah said.

"Where are we going Elijah we don't even know". Rebekah said.

"We track Klaus' phone and go to where he went before he kills someone". Elijah said.

"Who did it? Who took Lexi?" Rebekah asked.

"Tyler Lockwood". Elijah said.

The two siblings then left to find their brother and to get their sister back.

While

Klaus had seen enough so he sped towards his sister ripping Tyler from her throwing him halfway across the woods.

"Nik?" Alex asked to be sure.

"It's alright baby sister i'm here now". Klaus said.

"I'm sorry Nik i'm so so so sorry". Alex cried.

"We'll deal with that later right now i'll deal with him you just run". Klaus said.

"But what about you". Alex said.

"Al don't worry about me just go now call Elijah". Klaus said.

"Be careful brother. Please". Alex said.

"I will now go". Klaus said.

Alex then used her super speed to get away from the vicious and dangerous fight that was about to happen, Tyler then got up and brushed himself off then glared at Klaus.

"Well if it isn't big brother Klaus here to save the day". Tyler said.

"You really must be the most stupidest foolish person ever Tyler, i mean going after my baby sister like that that's a new low even for you". Klaus said.

"It was time i had my revenge on you anyway, you took everything from me so i figured i should take something from you even if it was your sister". Tyler said.

"Do you want to know a secret Tyler? See the last person who touched my sister as an attempt to get back at me ended up dead and burned, i tortured them for a while till i got bored then snapped them like little twigs then burned their body. Do you want that to happen to you". Klaus said.

Tyler didn't answer instead he charged at Klaus and them two went at it in a dangerous fight. Alex kept running and running till she couldn't anymore she made it back to Tyler's car she then pulled out her phone to call her other brother.

-Hello. Elijah answered.

-Lijah it's me. Alex said.

-Al? Al where are you? Where's Klaus?" Elijah asked.

-Were in the forest somewhere in New Orleans, Klaus is fighting with Tyler he told me to run and call you. Alex said.

-Don't worry Al, me and Rebekah are coming. Can you tell me something about where you are. Elijah said.

-I think we're near the bayou i can smell the water. Alex said.

-Alright we're on the way Al just stay safe alright. Elijah said.

-I will. Bye Elijah. Alex said.

Alex then hung her phone up and just sat waiting for her other two siblings. For what seemed like hours Elijah and Rebekah had made it to the forest but they had to split up to cover more ground when Rebekah had found a scent and she followed it to Tyler's car she then found her sister on the ground.

"Lexi". Rebekah called out.

"Bekah". Alex said in relief.

Alex then ran to her sister and hugged her as she tried to hold back her tears, Rebekah held on tightly to her sister never letting go she then pulled back and looked her over for injury but she's fine since she heals fast.

"Are you alright, what happened". Rebekah asked.

"I was just leaving my spot when someone was following me i didn't know it was Tyler though i felt something hit my head hard then nothing but black next thing i know i wake up in the back of the car and Tyler came around because i was kicking the door. He said he wanted to get his revenge on Klaus". Alex said.

"I should kill him myself". Rebekah said.

"Bekah that's not all". Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"He knows i'm the second original hybrid". Alex said.

Elijah kept wondering the forest when he came upon the car and saw his sisters there.

"Rebekah. Alex". Elijah said.

The sisters turned around to see their elder brother.

"Lijah". Alex said using his nickname.

She ran to him hugging him clutching to his jacket just as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh Al shh, everything's gonna be alright". Elijah soothed her.

"Elijah we have bigger problems now". Rebekah said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tyler knows that Lex is the second original hybrid". Rebekah said.

Alex nodded and held on to her brother while he held her tighter. The fight between Klaus and Tyler is almost finished because now Klaus had Tyler held up against a tree.

"Now tell me Tyler give me one good reason why i shouldn't rip your heart out". Klaus said.

Klaus then shoved his hand in Tyler's body and was close to ripping his heart out just as Tyler screamed in pain.

"You already took everything from me so you might as well just kill me now! Get it over with come on". Tyler yelled.

"I see you want me to end your pathetic worthless life since you have nothing to live for anymore just know a couple of things young Tyler. One just know that only by my will you stay alive and two if you ever go anywhere near my sister again or you look at her the wrong way i will end your worthless life. Am i clear". Klaus said.

Klaus then removed his hand from Tyler's body but picked him up by his shirt getting nose to nose with him.

"I mean it Tyler you go even 2 feet near my sister i will break you like a twig". Klaus said coldly.

He then threw Tyler on the ground before going to find his siblings, he found them at Tyler's car he let out a sigh of relief knowing his sister is safe with Rebekah and Elijah.

"Al". Klaus called out.

Alex heard her name being called and saw her other brother so she ran from Elijah to Klaus crashing in his arms clutching to him for dear life.

"Nik, i'm so so so sorry brother i am i didn't mean any of it i swear". Alex said.

"Everything's alright now sister hush now". Klaus said.

Alex wouldn't let go of her brother for anything he held her tighter till they finally broke the hug.

"Well now that's out of the way let's go home we all need to talk". Elijah said.

They all then headed back to the house so they can talk and get everything fixed.

House

The siblings are all in the living room waiting to talk to each other.

"Alright i think we all just need to talk, Al you need to apologize to Klaus and Klaus you need to do the same". Elijah said.

Alex faced her older brother with her head down but she lifted it up long enough to say her peace.

"Nik i am so truly sorry for what i said i didn't mean it, it's just how you act and sound sometimes you sound like my father and i don't like that i just want you to be my big brother. My big pain in the ass brother". Alex said.

"Al you just have to know that i'm only looking out for your well being so it's still my job and duty to protect you from anything and everything in this world, i don't care how old you are i will always look out for you and protect you". Klaus said.

Alex then hugged him and he hugged her back then kissed the top of her head they broke the hug so Klaus kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders, Alex knew it was gonna be sooner or later that they would find out so she decided to tell them.

"Guys if i tell you this please don't be mad at me or anything". Alex said.

"What". They said together.

"When we were in Mystic Falls, i had developed feelings for someone while we were there it didn't mean anything though". Alex said.

"Who was it?" Elijah asked.

"Tyler, but i swear it didn't mean anything it wasn't nothing between us you have my word". Alex said.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Klaus asked.

"No he didn't i had feelings for him and he had them for me but we never did anything". Alex said.

"Good that means he can stay alive longer". Klaus said.

"You didn't kill him?" Alex asked.

"No i didn't". Klaus asked.

"You should have Nik". Alex said.

"Klaus there is something else you should know". Rebekah said.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Tyler knows. He knows that Al is the second original hybrid". Elijah said.

Klaus then brought his sister close to him hugging her just as she clutched to his jacket.

"Don't worry sister i will protect you from anything and everyone who dares threatens you". Klaus said.

"What if he tells the wrong person though Nik? After last time i can't go through that again i can't". Alex said.

"Nobody'll hurt you sister not as long as we're around". Elijah said.

"Elijah's right Lexi we won't let nobody hurt you". Rebekah said.

"They'll have to go through us to get to you and well we never go down not without a fight". Klaus said.

"I love you guys". Alex said.

"We love you too". They said.

Alex was happy that she had her family around her to protect her now they can deal with this as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

After the issue with Tyler, Alex spent days in her room just laying in her bed reading her books and listening to music the longest she came out was to feed then went back to her room it was starting to worry her siblings.

"Guys what are we gonna do about Lexi?" Rebekah asked.

"We need to get her to talk". Klaus said.

"It's not easy to get Al to talk she likes to bottle up her emotions and hide everything". Elijah said.

It's true Alex was the one to always hide her emotions from her family she never opened up to them about anything.

"Well then if neither of you will go talk to her i will". Klaus said.

Klaus then went to his sister's room and knocked before entering.

"Al, Al it's me can i come in". Klaus said.

"Come in". Alex said.

He then entered her room and saw her laid out on her bed reading her book.

"What's up Nik". Alex said.

"Al were worried about you. Ever since the whole thing with Tyler you been locked up in your room the only time you come out is to feed then right back here. What is it, what's wrong sister". Klaus said.

"Nothing's wrong Nik i promise". Alex said.

"Al you can tell me i'm your brother". Klaus said.

Alex then put her book down and put her head down just as tears were forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked.

"What if it gets out Nik? What if people find out i'm the second hybrid? It's bad enough that Marcel and Tyler knows, what if the wrong person hears it? After last time i c-can't go through that again. I just can't brother". Alex said.

"It's alright Al nobody will ever hurt you again not as long as i'm around". Klaus said.

"After last time it was just i wanted to forget all about it". Alex said.

"Come here sister". Klaus said softly.

Alex then went to her brother's arms and held on tightly to him just as she started to sob softly clutching to his jacket.

"Shh sister shh everything is alright Alex i promise shh everything will be ok". Klaus said.

Alex sobbed for another couple of minutes then Klaus felt his sister's breathing even out just as she fell asleep in his arms so he gently had picked her up off her feet then laid her in her bed and covering her up, he kissed her head then left her room going out to his siblings.

"Well what did she say?" Rebekah asked.

"She's worried someone will find out about her being the second hybrid". Klaus said.

"Well she told us Tyler knows so who else could know". Elijah said.

"Well i'm going to go talk to Marcel i'll be back". Klaus said.

"Nik". Rebekah said.

It was too late Klaus had already left to go talk to Marcel, Elijah and Rebekah were wondering on what to do about their sister.

Meanwhile

Marcel was drinking in a bar when two of his vampires were thrown in breaking the door he wasn't surprised at who it was.

"Well what can i do for you Klaus?" Marcel asked.

"I want to talk to you". Klaus said.

"What about?" Marcel replied.

"Alex". Klaus said.

"Whoa i swear i didn't do anything to her i didn't hurt her". Marcel said in defense.

"I never said you did but the other day you said that you knew her secret". Klaus said.

"Oh yeah i do". Marcel said.

"Let's go somewhere and talk about that privately". Klaus said.

"Alright". Marcel said.

They then go to Marcel's house so they can talk.

"Care for a drink?" Marcel asked.

"Sure". Klaus said.

"So what is it exactly you wanna talk about?" Marcel asked pouring the drinks.

"I want to know how you found out my sister's secret". Klaus said.

"Well one day while she was doing whatever she was doing i was cleaning up the house and when i was cleaning her room i found her journal half opened she said in it that when she first turned into a hybrid it was hard to control at first but with your help it got easier. She said no one but you understood what she went through". Marcel said.

"Marcel if that ever got out about Alex you know what i will do if anyone hurts her". Klaus said.

"Relax i would never do anything like that to put her life in harms way". Marcel said.

"Now that someone else knows about it sooner or later it could get out and i won't let that happen". Klaus said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Marcel asked.

"I need a favor". Klaus said.

"Shoot". Marcel said.

"I need two of your guys guarding and protecting my sister when she leaves i want them on her at all times when she's not around, if me, Elijah, or Rebekah are not around she is to stay with you and only you she is to not leave your side for anything. If anything happens to her i will kill whoever is responsible". Klaus said.

"Done. Nothing won't happen to Al on my watch and i'll put the word out to my guys". Marcel said.

Before Klaus could speak his phone rang.

While

Elijah and Rebekah are talking about what to do about their sister, Alex was still asleep in her room when she started to toss and turn in her sleep she then began sweating and whimpering.

*Nightmare*

Alex is chained to a wall by her wrist and being held back by a powerful force, she is being tortured and when she looks up at the person her eyes widen in absolute fear.

"No it can't be your dead". Alex said.

"I can assure you Alex i am not dead". The voice said.

"You're not real". Alex said.

"I am very real my dear sister". The voice said again.

"When will you just leave me alone?" Alex asked.

"I won't stop until you and our brother is dead". The voice said.

"Finn please i'm your sister. I'm your little sister you don't have to do this". Alex said.

"You are no sister of mine Alex". Finn said.

"Finn let me go please". Alex begged.

"No but let's get started shall we". Finn said.

He then began torturing his sister as she cried, begged, and pleaded with him to stop. She continued to scream and cry.

*Back to reality*

Alex is covered in sweat as she is screaming and crying, Elijah and Rebekah are in the living room when they hear their sister.

"Alex". They said in fear as they ran to her room.

They burst in the door and see her all tangled in the blankets as she is fighting in her sleep while she is screaming and crying, they then immediately rush to her trying to wake her.

"Alex, Al wake up you're dreaming it's all a dream. Wake up Alex". Rebekah said.

Alex wouldn't budge yet as she continued thrashing in the bed.

"Elijah why isn't she waking up?" Rebekah asked her brother in a panic.

"I don't know. Alex wake up come on wake up kiddo come on, it's all a dream it's just a dream. You're dreaming Al open your eyes". Elijah tried.

"I'll go call Nik". Rebekah said.

"I'll see if i can wake her". Elijah said.

Rebekah then left the room to call her other brother, she dialed his number and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Come on Klaus pick up, pick up the damn phone". Rebekah mumbled.

After a minute Klaus answered.

-Yes Rebekah what is it. Klaus said.

-Nik whatever you're doing stop now and get home as fast as you can. Rebekah said.

-Why what's wrong? Klaus asked.

-It's Al, she's having a nightmare and she won't wake up. Rebekah said.

-I'm on my way home. Klaus said seriously.

-Alright. Rebekah said.

She then went back to her brother who still tried to wake their sister from her sleep.

"Al wake up it's a dream you're dreaming, wake up kiddo wake up come on wake up". Elijah said.

After a couple more tries Alex's eyes shot open just as she tried to catch her breath and tears were still coming down her cheeks like a dam she then looked over to her brother and sister then launched herself hugging the both of them.

"It's alright Alex everything will be alright we promise". Rebekah said.

"Rebekah's right kiddo everything will be ok we promise. Shh now Al shh it's alright, everything is gonna be ok". Elijah said.

"It's not ok it will never be ok". Alex cried.

The siblings just sat there and hugged.

While

Klaus had just hung his phone up and was very panicked and worried when Rebekah called about their sister.

"Everything alright?" Marcel asked.

"I have to go something's wrong with Al". Klaus said.

"Alright i'll give you a call later". Marcel said.

Klaus then used his super speed to get home to his sister and to find out what's wrong before he loses it. Just as he made it home when he first entered he heard crying from Alex's room so he ran there and when he opened the door he saw Elijah and Rebekah trying to console her. The three siblings heard the door being opened so they turned and saw their brother.

"Come here Al". Klaus said gently.

Alex then ran to her other brother and gripped the back of his jacket while crying into his chest, none of the siblings knew what Alex's nightmare was about so once she had calmed down they were gonna ask her about it.

"Shh Al shh everything will be alright i promise, shh sister shh everything is ok. We're right here kiddo, i'm right here Al". Klaus soothed her.

After a while Alex had stopped crying but remained in her brother's arms, she also knew that her nightmare was a message from Finn and this secret she has been keeping from her other siblings it's starting to eat at her. She has been keeping this secret for over a thousand years she has not told one soul no one knows it.

"Al we need to talk about what happened". Elijah said.

"I don't want to". Alex said.

"Lexi you have to tell us so we can help you". Rebekah said.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you". Alex said.

"Believe you about what?" Klaus asked.

"Please if i tell you don't be angry with me please". Alex said.

"We won't get mad at you Al but you need to tell us so we can help you". Elijah said.

"It started a thousand years ago when we were still young, you all knew what i was from day one a hybrid. You all accepted me for who i was mother, Kol, you three, but one did not accept me for who i was. Finn. it started when i was about 10 first it was like he was horse playing around then as i got older it was worse he made sure none of you were around for it and by the time you came back you always asked what had happened to me i said what Finn told me. We were horse playing and i tripped he knew it would get by for a while then after Mikael was killed and we were turned it just got worse he would do anything and everything to torture me whether it be physically or mentally Finn always found a way to do it. Then once we fled i thought i had gotten rid of him but unfortunately not he kept watching me, waiting for me to turn i knew he was watching me that's why i asked you to help me Klaus so he wouldn't be able to find me then after he was killed i had relief but then he started to torture me in my sleep by plaguing my dreams with nightmares. He came back for a while that's why i left in the mid 1800s that one time to get away from Finn but he found me but i overpowered him and was able to keep him away. He's now returned somehow and he said he won't stop until me and Nik are dead". Alex explained.

The three siblings were stunned but mainly pissed especially Klaus, to hear one of his own brothers had tortured their little sister now that's a line you don't ever cross with him.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me". Alex said.

"We believe you Al, there's just one thing why didn't you come to us we could have helped you". Elijah said.

"I was going to time and time again but he told me if i told anyone, any of you that he would kill me or he would resurrect Mikeal from the dead and have him kill me. I didn't want to die so i kept quiet for a thousand years. I didn't want Mikeal to kill me he almost killed you Nik i didn't want him to kill me i did what i had to do to stay alive and if that meant i had to stay quiet i sure as hell did it". Alex said.

Klaus hugged his sister close to him just as he felt himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute, his eyes going from a clear blue to an amber color he wanted Finn's head on a stake. Elijah and Rebekah couldn't believe what they heard from Alex but they knew she wouldn't make this up either they were stunned though they never thought that their older brother could do such a thing to their youngest sister.

"Don't worry Al he won't hurt you ever again". Klaus said.

"Klaus is right sister Finn won't do anything to harm you anymore you have our word". Elijah said.

"How could he do that to me? His own sister? His own flesh and blood". Alex said.

"We don't know Lex but until we find out it's not safe for you to go anywhere by yourself". Rebekah said.

"Rebekah's right so until this matter is solved i asked Marcel to ask two of his vampires to keep an eye out for you in case you go out". Klaus said.

Before Alex could say anything she dropped to her knees clutching her head in agonizing pain while screaming.

"Alex? What is it? What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"I...don't...know...make it...stop!". Alex screamed.

Alex saw flashes of somebody and it sent her body into fear.

"No! No, no, no no he can't be back he can't be". Alex cried.

"Who? Who Al who's back?" Klaus asked.

"Finn, he's back. And he's coming for us Klaus, he's gonna kill me and you". Alex cried.

That sent the three siblings into shock but it mainly made Klaus pissed off and leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Elijah called out.

"To find our dear brother and kill him". Klaus said.

Klaus then went to where all the ancestors are buried and where the witches practice there magic, he then calls his brother out.

"Finn! Where are you, you bastard! Show yourself". Klaus called out.

Just then an older guy comes out and stares down Klaus, it's Finn just in someone else's body.

"Hello brother". Finn said.

"Hello Finn". Klaus sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

The two brothers kept staring each other down the other waiting to make a move on the other.

"It's been too long brother way too long". Finn said.

"Give me a good reason why i shouldn't rip you apart Finn". Klaus sneered.

"I'm your brother Niklaus". Finn said.

"You are no brother of mine and you sure as hell aren't no brother of Alex". Klaus said.

"So after a thousand years she finally told you all?" Finn asked.

"How could you do that Finn? To your own sister! Your own flesh and blood". Klaus yelled.

"She as well as you are not my flesh and blood you two are nothing to me, you're not my brother just as she is not my sister. Yeah i tortured her so what i knew from the moment she was born she wasn't my sister but of course father did believe that she was his daughter i wanted to tell him the truth but no one would believe a child. She was lucky though i'll give her that". Finn said.

"How was she lucky?" Klaus asked.

"If father ever found out what she really is the both of us will know what he'll do". Finn said.

"Mikeal will die by my hands if he ever hurts Alex". Klaus said coldly.

"Tell me Klaus how is little Alex doing?" Finn asked.

"You bastard!". Klaus yelled.

Just as Klaus charged at his brother he fell to his knees clutching his head in pain just as Finn is torturing him with magic.

While

Alex is still screaming while tears continue to stream down her face like a dam everything that they are trying won't work.

"Elijah what the hell do we do?" Rebekah asked.

"Make...it...stop...please". Alex cried in pain.

"Rebekah you try and call Davina while i stay with Al". Elijah said.

"Don't worry Al it'll be alright". Rebekah said gently.

Elijah then brought his sister into his arms and held her as she screamed and cried.

"Lijah make it stop". Alex cried.

"It'll be alright Al i promise". Elijah said.

Alex then got a visions in her head and they were of Finn torturing Klaus.

"No! No, no, no, no". Alex said.

"Al what is it, what's wrong". Elijah said.

"Finn he's messing with Nik". Alex said.

While

Rebekah is using her super speed to go everywhere where she could think of finding Davina till she thought of one person who could help her so she went to him.

"Hello Rebekah". Marcel said.

"Look Marcel i don't have time for your flirting right now, where's Davina". Rebekah said.

"She's upstairs why". Marcel said.

"We need her something's wrong with Alex". Rebekah said.

"What's wrong with her?" Marcel asked.

"We don't know just yet that's why we need Davina can you get her". Rebekah said.

"I'll be right back". Marcel said.

Rebekah waited a few minutes when Davina came down with Marcel.

"Davina thank god can you help us please". Rebekah said.

"What's wrong". Davina said.

"Something's wrong with Alex". Rebekah said.

"Who's Alex?" Davina asked.

"I'll explain later just please can you help us". Rebekah said.

"Let's go". Davina said.

They then went back to the house so they can figure how to help Alex.

Meanwhile

Klaus is still on the ground clutching his head in pain just as Finn is overpowering him with magic just then someone send Finn flying away from Klaus then the person goes to help him and it's someone familiar to the hybrid.

"You two always seem to find trouble eh brother". The voice said.

"Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Let's go before he gets up". Kol said.

"I need him to tell me what he's done to Alex". Klaus said.

"Al? Is she alright?" Kol asked.

"She should be fine". Klaus said.

Kol then helped his older brother up then Klaus pinned him against a wall.

"Why did you help me?" Klaus asked.

"Because you're my brother and were family. Always and forever". Kol said.

They heard Finn groaning trying to get up so Klaus grabbed his brother by the hand then used his super speed to get back to the house.

Meanwhile

Marcel, Davina, and Rebekah got to the house fast going up to Alex's room to find Alex fast asleep in Elijah's hold.

"What happened Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know she stopped screaming and crying then passed out". Elijah said.

"Did she say anything". Davina said.

"She said that Finn was messing with Klaus". Elijah said.

Davina then went over and began trying to figure out what to do, she then began chanting and figured out what happened.

"Finn used magic to get in her head and whatever he was doing was powerful magic". Davina said.

"Can you cloak her?" Rebekah asked.

"I can try". Davina said.

Davina then began trying to cloak Alex till she woke up scared out of her mind.

"Al, Al it's ok everything is ok". Elijah said.

"Finn h-he has Klaus we have to stop him". Alex said.

"Al it's alright we promise". Rebekah said.

"No we have to stop Finn you don't know what he's capable of i do". Alex said.

What everyone in the room didn't know is that Klaus is back and he brought Kol with him, Klaus told his younger brother to stay in the hallway while he checked on their sister.

"Am i interrupting?" Klaus asked.

"Nik your ok". Alex said running to him.

Alex hugged her brother with all her might just as he held her and stroked her hair.

"Of course i'm ok sister nobody can take me down". Klaus said.

"I'm just glad that your alright". Alex said.

"Well i did have some help". Klaus said.

"From who?" Alex asked.

"Come in Kol". Klaus said.

"Kol?" The other three siblings asked.

"Hi guys". Kol said.

"Kol". Alex said hugging her other brother.

"Hello sister". Kol said.

"Can someone please explain what's going on". Davina said.

"Davina this is Alex she's our little sister, but what we're about to tell you cannot and i repeat cannot leave this room". Klaus said.

"What". Davina said.

"Alex is a hybrid, she is the second original hybrid". Klaus said.

"So then that means she was born a werewolf". Davina said.

"She was the spell our mother used to turn us into what we are now she used a different one for Klaus and Al, after the spell she was different it took her a while to adjust but she was able to keep her wolf control in form". Elijah said.

"What happens if she can't keep her wolf form in control?" Davina asked.

"You don't wanna know". Alex said.

Alex didn't even wanna bring it up because the last time when she lost control in her wolf form she took out half of a village and it still haunts her to this day.

"I'm gonna go for a walk i need to clear my head". Alex said.

"Al it's too dangerous out there for you, Finn could be anywhere trying to find you and if he does you don't know what he'll do". Elijah said.

"Elijah if i can handle being tortured by him i can handle pretty much anything". Alex said.

"Wait what?" Kol asked.

"Kol i'd rather not talk about it". Alex said.

"But Al he hurt you". Kol said.

"I don't want to talk about it, if i can't go out can i at least be alone please". Alex said.

"Sure let's go everyone". Rebekah said.

Everyone left the room except Kol.

"Kol i want to be alone". Alex said.

"Al why didn't you ever say anything? I could have helped you". Kol said.

"Finn said if i told anyone, even one of you he would kill me". Alex said.

"It's alright Lex he won't ever hurt you again not without going through us first especially Klaus". Kol said.

"It's good to have you back brother". Alex said hugging her brother.

"Great to be back little sister". Kol said.

Meanwhile

Finn was starting to come to then when he did he realized that Klaus had escaped and someone helped him his best guess would be Kol, he then went and started to perform a spell because he knew how to get Klaus and Alex at once. He began chanting his spell and after a while it started to work so he kept chanting when the spell was complete.

"What the bloody hell". The voice said.

"Hello father". Finn said.

"Finn?" Mikael asked.

"It's me father i have brought you back because there's something you should know about dear little Alex". Finn said.

"What is it?" Mikael asked.

"Well for one she's not your daughter, mother had her with another man but she told you that Alex was yours". Finn said.

"What?!" Mikeal screamed.

"That's not all father". Finn said.

"Well get on with it what else do you know". Mikael said.

"She's like Klaus, a hybrid she's the second original hybrid in history". Finn said.

"No that cannot be". Mikeal said.

"It's true father she turned right after you died". Finn said.

Mikeal was furious, he had just found out that his daughter really isn't his daughter and that she's a hybrid like Klaus he was gonna hunt the both of them down and kill them.

"Where are they?" Mikeal asked.

"Give me a couple of minutes". Finn said.

Finn then began a locator spell to track his siblings and found them.

"Found them". Finn said.

The father and son then got weapons and other stuff and went to Klaus' house.

Meanwhile

Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Marcel, and Davina are talking while Kol is still with Alex, just then there was a loud boom from outside making everyone go out there to see what the problem was when the smoke cleared there stood Finn and Mikeal side by side ready to take out Klaus and Alex.

"Come on down boy it's time we catch up". Mikeal said.

"Hello Finn, Mikeal". Klaus sneered.

Alex's eyes widen in fear as she saw her brother and father together she went and hid and Kol followed her since he had his magic.

"What do you two want?" Elijah asked.

"I'm glad you asked my son, what i came here for is that bastard who calls himself my son and that bitch who calls herself my daughter". Mikeal said.

"You'll never get your hands on Alex over my dead body". Klaus said.

I will get her one way or another". Mikeal said.

"You see Niklaus i told father here Alex's secret the one she's been keeping for a thousand years". Finn said.

"You bastard!". Klaus yelled.

Just then Finn used his magic on everyone around him but Davina tried to overpower it but failed, Alex heard her siblings, Marcel, and Davina screaming in pain.

"Kol we have to do something". Alex said.

"What do we do". Kol said.

"I have an idea but you have to follow along with me". Alex said.

"Alright". Kol said.

"You distract Finn while i kill Mikeal". Alex said.

"Have you completely gone mad?" Kol asked.

"What other choice do we have here? It's the only one we have if you have a better idea i'm all ears". Alex said.

"Fine but what are you going to do". Kol said.

"I'm going to find the stake". Alex said.

Kol and Alex then split up so they can do the part of their plan, Alex went to find the white oak stake while Kol distracted Finn. Outside while Finn has everyone down Mikeal went up and got Klaus.

"Why don't we finish what we started boy". Mikeal said.

"Go rot in hell you bastard". Klaus said.

Mikeal then threw him across into the wall.

"Klaus". Elijah and Rebekah called out.

Kol then was able to slip outside being unnoticed and performed his magic overpowering Finn's magic, Finn realizes he's losing his power.

"What's happening". Mikeal asked.

"I don't know". Finn said.

"I do". Kol said.

"Kol". Finn and Mikeal said.

"I won't let you hurt my brother or sister". Kol said.

"What a good big brother you are then Kol". Finn said.

Alex kept looking for the stake when she found it and she went outside and was ready to face down Mikeal.

"Hey!' Alex yelled.

Everyone looked at Alex who held the stake in her hands tightly while her eyes turned from a blue color to an amber color.

"Alex don't you don't know what you're up against". Rebekah said.

"I have to try Bekah". Alex said.

"Alex no". Elijah said.

"I'm sorry but i have to do this i need to stop hiding in fear and i need to fight back". Alex said.

"Well how very brave of you". Mikeal said.

She glared at the man who was supposedly her father but wasn't when she saw where Klaus was she got even more pissed.

"Hello Mikeal". Alex said.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex glared at Mikeal and her other brother who stood beside, she watched as helplessly as her siblings tried to get up from Finn's attack once she got a clear view she jumped down and started down her brother and father.

"Well you wanted me father here i am". Alex said.

"You are no child of mine just like that bastard is no son of mine". Mikeal said coldly.

"Well i guess it's a good thing you're not my father". Alex spat.

"Al don't do it". Elijah said.

"Elijah i'll be fine". Alex said turning to her brother.

Just as she turned back around Mikael was in her face making her siblings pissed except Finn, he then picked her up and threw her across the yard making her hit the wall with full force.

"Alex!" The four siblings cried.

"I'm fine". Alex said.

Mikeal then sped up and grabbed Alex by the throat choking her.

"For years i thought you were my daughter but no your like that bastard, your nothing to me". Mikeal said.

"You...just...forgot...one...thing...Mikeal". Alex said between breaths.

"What's that?" Mikeal asked.

Alex pulled out the stake from her jeans and held it in her hand in a death grip.

"You may not be my father but they will always be my family and you are not apart of it". Alex said.

She then stabbed Mikeal through the heart with the stake killing him.

"You can't ever hurt us again". Alex said looking at her father's ashes.

Finn looked in shock at what she did then charged at her but Klaus caught him in time and beat the holy hell out of him while Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol checked on Alex.

"Al, are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"I'm fine Elijah". Alex said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rebekah asked.

"I knew he was here for me and i took him down". Alex said.

The siblings were too busy with Alex they didn't see that Klaus had bit Finn and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, he then turned his attention to his youngest sibling who seemed to be in shock and before he could say anything she sped off to her room.

"I'll go talk to her". Klaus said.

"No leave her she needs some time by herself". Elijah said.

"She needs someone to talk to after what just happened". Klaus argued.

Kol and Rebekah looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"I forgot they acted like this". Kol said.

"It gets pretty annoying". Rebekah said.

Kol then went off to see his sister while Elijah and Klaus kept bickering, Kol opened his sister's door to see her with her knees pulled to her chest and she is shaking like a leaf with tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Al, Alex are you alright?" Kol asked.

Alex shook her head and before she knew she ended up sobbing uncontrollably then Kol sat beside his sister and held her.

"Shh Al it's alright, everything's alright shh Alex shh everything is alright". Kol soothed her.

"How can you say that? I killed Mikeal, our father". Alex cried.

Kol knew that this kill was different from her other ones because this one she killed someone who she thought was her father.

"Al he wasn't your father, but you did what you had to do to save yourself and all of us before he could have killed us or you". Kol said.

"D-do you think that the others will hate me?" Alex asked quietly.

What she didn't know is that her other siblings were outside her door listening till Elijah came in.

"We don't hate you Alex we never could". Elijah said.

"Why would you think we hated you?" Rebekah asked.

"I kill your father, the man who i thought to be my father". Alex said.

Klaus then went to his sister and pulled her close to him then kissed her head.

"Al what you did was courageous even though he could have killed either you or us, you went against him just like me. We don't hate you for defending us or killing that bastard". Klaus said.

Alex still felt numb after killing Mikeal she still didn't know how to feel after killing the man who she thought was her father the siblings then they left their youngest sibling to be alone but Klaus wouldn't leave his sister alone.

"Nik i don't want to talk about it". Alex said.

"Al you don't have to be sorry for killing Mikeal, you don't ever have to be sorry for killing him or anyone else who threatens you or us". Klaus said.

"All these years i knew he wasn't my father even when i was a young child i knew it, i just didn't want him to find out because i knew what he would do and after what Finn did i just wanted to forget all about it. I was still scared that he would kill me if i told or he bring Mikeal back to do it i knew when he was bluffing and he wasn't". Alex said.

"Al you don't ever have to be afraid to tell us anything". Klaus said.

"You don't get it Nik he said he'd kill me and whoever i told if it was you guys or not i didn't wanna risk losing anyone". Alex said.

"Well you don't ever have to worry about him or anyone hurting you ever again or they'll answer to me". Klaus said.

"Thanks Nik". Alex said.

"Anything for you baby sister, anything for you". Klaus said.

The other siblings then gathered back in the room to check on their youngest sibling.

"Al are you ok now". Rebekah asked.

"Yeah i'm fine now Bekah". Alex said.

"But Niklaus is right Al don't be afraid to tell us anything". Elijah said.

"I wanted to tell you guys for so many years i just didn't want to lose you so i did it to protect myself and you guys". Alex said.

"Well it's our job to protect you not you protecting us". Kol said.

"You guys always protect me so i had to return the favor". Alex said.

"Well if anything or anyone were to ever hurt you they have to go through us". Elijah said.

Alex smiled happily that she has such amazing and sometimes over protective siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

It's only been a few weeks since the incident with Mikeal and Finn, for most of the time Alex had stayed in her room not wanting to be bothered, everyone had tried to get her to come out but she wouldn't budge. Hayley had brought Hope over to visit while Jackson was out she held her daughter in her arms as she was led through the house by Elijah.

"How's Alex?" Hayley asked, adjusting her daughter.

"She refuses to come out of her room, We've tried everything". Elijah said.

"I can talk to her".

"Thank you Hayley that would be appreciated".

"No problem".

Hayley then walked to Alex's room as she held her daughter in one arm when she got to the room, she put her ear to the door and heard nothing. She thought the teen was asleep or sketching so she knocked, after a moment she heard 'come in' she opened it to see her writing in a journal.

"Hey Al, I brought somebody to visit". Hayley said.

Alex had looked up and saw Hayley along with her niece, Alex was always a tough person but when she was around her niece she was all soft.

"Hey Hope wanna come to Aunt Alex". Alex said happily to the infant.

Hope looked over at her aunt and smiled as she toddled her way over, Alex then picked her up and hugged her.

"So Al how have you been". Hayley said.

"Ok I guess, it's not everyday your brother who hates your guts brings your father back from the dead to kill you".

"Al everyone's just worried about you they said you haven't left your room in weeks since what happened".

"I can't Hayley".

"Why not?"

"I still feel like they blame me for killing Mikeal".

"Al why would you think that?"

"Because I killed their father".

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure".

Hope was occupied with some of the toys that Alex kept in her room for the infant, Hayley had put her little girl down on the floor while she talked with the teen.

"When I was younger and I made my first kill my adoptive parents kicked me out when I had my first transformation, that night I killed a couple of people and to this day it still haunts me".

"Those were strangers though I killed someone in our family, I killed the man that I thought was my father, their father".

"I killed people from families too".

"Do you think they would forgive me?"

"They already have. Look Mikeal was a threat to you guys and to Hope but you, Alex you stopped him before he could do any kind of damage. You took him down before he could do anything to any of you or to Hope".

When Alex looked down at her young niece she smiled, she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that Hope stays safe and protected. The teen then got up from her bed going to her door.

"Where are you off too?"

"To see my family".

Alex then sped to the common room where her siblings were talking.

"What are we gonna do? Al's been holed up in her room for weeks". Kol said.

"Yes Kol we know this but there is nothing we can do if she wants to be alone". Elijah replies.

Klaus had stayed silent because he was still fuming, he had kept Finn locked up torturing him but ever since he but Finn in transition it was more fun watching him die a slow painful death. Alex then decided to make her presences known in the room.

"Hey guys". She said.

The four siblings had heard their youngest sibling who stood at the top of the staircase with a smile.

"Well look who's finally out of her room". Kol said.

"Are you alright now Al?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm fine now guys thanks". Alex said.

Klaus didn't wait another second in the blink of an eye he sped up and hugged his youngest sister. "I'm glad your alright sister". He whispered in her ear.

"I am too".

He saw Hayley holding his little girl he mouthed 'Thank you' over to her and she gave a simple nod. Everyone was just glad everything's back to normal.

A few days later

Alex had gotten up early one morning she quickly got dressed, grabbed her backpack and headed down to the kitchen, Hayley was there feeding Hope, Elijah was getting ready to leave for a meeting with Marcel, Kol was just there as he tried to play with Hope but Hayley had shooed him away till she was finished. Klaus and Rebekah must have still been in their rooms. Alex then went to the fridge to grab a blood bag and quickly drank it, once she was finished she threw the bag away and wiped her mouth.

"Alright guys see you later". Alex said bolting for the door.

"Alex where are you going?" Elijah asked trying to catch up to her.

"I'm going to school". She answered.

"Why would you wanna go back to that dreadful place?" Kol asked.

"I wanna at least try and be normal and part of being normal is to go to school".

"Well try and telling that to Nik".

"He already knows". Klaus said from the top of the stairs. "And I agree with Alex".

"What?"

"I thought you would be against it". Alex said.

"At first I was but who am I to tell you what to do? It's your life to live. I can't force you to stay here forever, you have your own life to live".

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my real brother?"

Everyone chuckled then Hayley had emerged from the kitchen and Klaus came down the steps then picked up his little girl off the floor.

"I'm glad you decided to go back to school Alex, everyone needs a good education". Hayley said.

"Why does she need one when she was around for everything?" Kol asked.

"Just leave her be Kol nobody asked you". Elijah said.

"Well before I'm late I gotta go see you guys later". Alex said.

"Bye". They all said.

Elijah then left for his meeting with Marcel, Hayley had to run a few errands leaving Hope with Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Just then the blonde came down from her room.

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah asked.

"Elijah had a meeting, Hayley had some errands to run, and Alex went to school". Kol answered.

"Really? Alex went back?"

"Yup".

"Good for her".

While Rebekah went back to her room to change Klaus took a hold of his younger brother and took him outside so their other sister doesn't hear.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Kol asked.

"I did it so Rebekah doesn't hear".

"Hear what?"

"I want you to follow Alex to make sure she stays safe".

"Nik you know she, Elijah, and Rebekah won't like that".

"I don't care what any of them like, I don't want any surprises besides you look like you could go back as well in fact you need too".

"So let me get this straight you want me to go to school just to spy on Alex?"

"Not spy just watch her, protect her".

"Why don't you do it?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and pointed down at Hope who was being preoccupied with her father's necklace.

"Right. You know if i get caught I'm blaming you".

"Again I don't care".

"You owe me big time for this".

"Alright just go".

"If any guys tries to hit on Al can I hit on them?"

"Yes now go".

Kol then sped off leaving Klaus still holding Hope. "It looks like it's just us baby wolf". He adjusted the infant in his arms, when he went back inside he saw Rebekah was at the bottom of the stairs glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What were you talking to Kol about?"

"Nothing dear sister".

"Nik if you two are up to something I will find out".

"We weren't doing anything".

"We'll see about that, I'm going shopping". He groaned as he reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card handing it over to her.

"Thanks".

Once she had left Klaus began playing with his daughter.

Meanwhile

Alex was still walking to the school and Kol had finally caught up to his sister, he was trying to stay back as far as possible to make sure he doesn't get caught just then his girlfriend Devina found him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm following Al to make sure she's safe at school". He answered.

"Let me guess this is Klaus' idea?"

"Yeah and I agree with him, after everything with Finn we wanna take precautions".

"You two are so gonna get it".

When Kol looked back he didn't see his sister anymore so he sped away trying to catch up with her he was able to catch her scent then follow her the rest of the way to the high school. Alex had finally arrived at the high school she breathed in some fresh air as she was looking for a new start, she remembered back when she started school back in Mystic Falls it started well at first then when Klaus came around that didn't help shortly after that when she began falling for Tyler that really didn't help matters. She forgot all about her past in Mystic Falls and began thinking of her future in New Orleans.

She began walking inside as she ignored some of the other students who were yelling and screaming about a party later that day, Kol had seen his sister go inside. While Kol was trying to keep an eye on his sister a beautiful blonde girl had approached him.

"Hey there you go here?" The girl asked.

"No I'm just here to keep an eye on my little sister". Kol answered with a smile.

"You're a good brother".

"Thanks".

"So wanna go out sometime?"

"Sorry but I got a girlfriend".

Kol looked around and couldn't find his sister he figured she had went inside so he decided to stay outside during the day while watching her, Alex had just shut her locker door and when she went to turn around there was a teenage boy around 14, he had jet black hair, piercing green eyes, he was wearing a red t shirt, a blue plaid shirt, dark black jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hi my name's Max you new around here?" Max asked with a smile.

"Yeah you could say that, my name's Alex". Alex replied.

"So did you just move to New Orleans?"

"No I lived here for a while my family was home schooling me".

"So what made you come to an actual school?"

"I was ready to get out of the house and make friends".

"Wanna walk to class together?"

"I'd like that".

The two then walked to their class together while Kol was watching outside he stifled a growl as his eyes grew dark. "I don't think so".

Mikealson Household

Elijah, Rebekah, and Hayley had just returned Klaus was up in the nursery putting Hope down for a nap. Elijah and Rebekah noticed it was way too quiet.

"Klaus?" Elijah called.

Klaus had heard his brother calling for him so once he had his little girl settled and fast asleep he kissed her head and covered her with the blanket then going down to his siblings and Hayley.

"Yes Elijah what is it".

"Where is Kol?"

"He left this morning something about wanting some alone time with Davina".

"Really?" Rebekah asked.

"You sent him to follow Alex didn't you?" Elijah asked.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"All I can say is when Al finds out she's going to kill the both of you". Hayley said.

Hayley had went to go check on Hope, Rebekah had took all of her purchases to her room leaving the two brothers standing there.

"Elijah I only did it to keep Alex safe, after what happened with Finn I just wanted her to be looked after and safe".

"I understand brother but Al can handle herself and she knows if she's ever in trouble to call one of us".

"I'll call Kol and tell him to come home".

Klaus had just pulled his phone out and dialed his youngest brother.

-Yes Nik. Kol answered.

-You can come home now. Klaus said.

-That's not happening brother.

-Is everything alright?

That caused Elijah to look over at his younger brother when he replied.

-She's with a boy, brother I'm not going anywhere.

Klaus stifled a growl then turned his back for a moment. -You make sure no funny business happens.

-This is me Klaus, I'll make sure nothing happens.

Klaus just hung his phone up while Elijah stared at him. "Everything alright Niklaus?"

"Everything's just fine brother".

High School

Alex now had gym class which is outside so Kol tried to hide, when the whole class was outside Kol scanned over the crowd of teens to find his sister who was still with the Max. Kol was fiercely overprotective of Alex just as was Klaus. Alex had picked up a scent that was all too familiar with her and when she began looking around Kol had sped off before he got caught, when she still looked around the scent disappeared.

"Hey everything alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah". Alex replies with a smile.

The class had carried on but Alex couldn't shake the feeling who was around and why, once Kol got away he sighed in relief. But before he knew Alex had super sped around and found him. ' _This is all your fault brother!_ ' Kol was cursing Klaus in his head every which way.

"Kol what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Alex demanded, she then picked him up and held him by the front of his shirt throwing him against a tree.

"I was just taking a walk sister". Kol said.

"You're lying! Nik sent you didn't he?"

When he didn't answer that had gotten Alex even angrier at her brother. "Didn't he?!"

"Yes! But it was only to protect you".

"What?" Alex then let go of her brother.

"Klaus was worried about you Al, he wanted to make sure you were alright after everything with Finn".

"I knew he would try and pull something like this, I just knew it".

"We were looking out for you Lex".

"Let's go".

"Where are we going?" Kol was afraid to know the answer.

"Were going to see our dear brother".

"Oh no". ' _Klaus I'm so going to get you for this later_ '. "Wait what about school?"

"Place was boring I thought I might like it but I don't".

"What about Max?"

"If you tell Nik i swear I will dagger you".

"Alright it'll stay between us".

"Good now let's go".

The two siblings had sped off heading home.

Mikealson Household

Kol and Alex had just arrived outside the house they walked inside and didn't see none of their other siblings.

"Nik!" Alex yelled.

All the siblings, Hayley, and probably most of the vampires that were around heard Alex yell.

"Alex what is it? What's wrong?" Elijah asked coming into view.

Rebekah and Klaus had just arrived to the room as well and when Kol looked over at Klaus he slowly tried to get away but Alex had grabbed him holding him in a death grip.

"I gotta check on Hope". Klaus said trying to leave.

"Oh no you don't and you got some explaining to do". Alex said.

"I told you so". Hayley sang as she mocked the two brothers.

"Al please you have to understand I only did it for your protection, I did it for your well being". Klaus said coming down the steps.

"I know and I understand". She then let go of Kol and ran to hug Klaus, he stood surprised as he wrapped his arms around his sister smiling.

"All I want is for you to be safe Al that's all I- that's all we have have ever wanted".

"I know and I'm glad that I have you all. Always and Forever".

"Always and Forever". They said together.

Alex then went back to Kol and hugged him, "I'm sorry brother I over reacted a bit, I know you mean well but I can handle myself".

"After what you did I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself".

"So Alex how was school?" Rebekah asked.

"It was the same as any other time".

"Only this time she met a boy". Kol blurted out.

"Kol!"

"What?!" Klaus yelled.

"Does Alex have a crush?" Hayley asked smirking.

"She most certainly does not!"

"Kol I'm going to kill you". Alex said narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"Sorry it slipped out".

"What's his name?" Rebekah asked.

"Max and we just met today".

"Don't worry brother he didn't try anything".

"I'm gonna go for a walk".

"Be safe Alex". Elijah told his youngest sibling.

"I will Lijah".

Once she had left Rebekah had then moved from her spot as she smacked Klaus and Kol upside their heads.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Kol asked as he rubbed his head.

She turned to Klaus first. "That was for telling Kol to follow Al". She then turned to Kol. "And that was for doing it".

"I was only doing it to ensure her safety". Klaus said defending himself.

"We understand that brother but you have to faces facts, Alex is becoming independent. If she says she can handle herself we should trust her". Elijah said.

"I just can't help but think back when she was just a little girl and she would come running to us after a nightmare". Klaus said.

Klaus had a connection with Alex that the others couldn't understand, they had thought it was because they are both hybrids. Occasionally she went to Elijah, Rebekah, or Kol but she always felt safer with Klaus. He was her protector for centuries, he was her shoulder to cry on, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Elijah may have been the elder brother to his younger siblings but Klaus was more of a father to Alex.

Meanwhile

Alex had put in one of her ear buds as she began walking down the street she wanted to get away for a few minutes she couldn't stop thinking about Max, she had crushes before but due to her overprotective brothers they didn't last. When she was with Tyler she had to go behind Klaus' back just to keep it secret to keep them both safe and Tyler alive. The teen decided to put those thoughts away for the time being and just enjoy her walk, after a few minutes of walking she had ran into Marcel.

"What? My brother send you to look after me as well?" Alex asked.

"No but I did want to talk to you". Marcel replied.

"About what?"

"Look I know you hate me about messing up with Rebekah but that's the past and this is the present. I was kinda hoping we could start over".

"What makes you think I could trust you?"

"I could earn your trust back. One day at a time".

"What will stop you from breaking her heart again?"

"Well aside from you and Klaus killing me, I moved on from your sister and I'm pretty sure she moved on from me".

"I'm gonna put it like this Marcel if you try anything with my sister I'll rip your heart out faster than you could blink".

"Alright fair enough. Wanna talk and catch up?"

"I'd like that?"

The two had went to a nearby coffee shop and sat at a table quietly talking.

"So what's going on with baby Mikealson these days?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that".

"Almost everyone calls you that".

"I hate it then. But anyway I'm not sure if you heard but a few weeks ago our brother Finn had came back but he didn't come back alone, he resuscitated Mikeal and brought him back too".

"Are you guys alright?"

"Were fine, Klaus has Finn locked up. He fed Finn blood and he's been in transition for a while if he doesn't feed soon he'll die which is what I am hoping for".

"What did Finn do to you?"

Alex had taken a drink of her coffee and Marcel replied again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"No it's fine. It happened centuries ago before we were all turned, Finn knew from the moment I was born that I wasn't Mikeal's child and when I was old enough he started inflicting pain on me. Me being a child I thought it was nothing but horseplay but as I got older it got worse when Elijah and the other came home from training and they saw the marks and bruises Finn told me to tell them we were horse playing. He warned me so many times if I told them the truth of what he was doing he said that he would go to Mikeal and tell him the truth about me, he also said that he'd kill me and the others if I did. Then over the centuries I had no choice but to leave them just so Finn would stop hassling me it worked for a while but not all the time he still said if I told what had happened he'd kill all of us starting with me first and ending with Nik. Then a few weeks ago when he came back all the memories had came back from both Mikeal and Finn, but the second I looked at Mikeal I knew I had to kill him before he killed any of us and I did but that wasn't the first time I killed him".

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was 13, I knew I was a werewolf but I didn't know how the curse triggered until it was too late. One night he took me out he was teaching me how to hunt, when I couldn't get no good shots off he lost it and started beating me I couldn't take it anymore so I fought back. I didn't know how strong I was until it was too late, I shoved him so hard that he fell so hard he snapped his neck but unaware to me I didn't know my mother has casted the Immortality Spell on him first till he came back then after that we all became what we are now".

"Wow". Marcel was in shock at the story, he was speechless.

"Marcel you have to swear to me that you can't tell any of them what I told you about Mikeal. It has to stay between us".

"What's said between us stays between us".

"I think we are on the fast track to becoming friends again Marcel".

The two had finished their coffee and soon Alex was heading home, she had debated on telling her siblings about what she had talked about with Marcel. After a few minutes she had arrived home when she entered she didn't see none of her siblings, Hayley or Hope till Elijah had came into the room.

"How was your walk Alex?" Elijah asked.

"It was fine Lijah". ' _Should I tell them or not?_ '

Elijah knew something was off with his sister but didn't know what.

"Where is everyone?"

"Kol had a date with Devina, Rebekah went out, Klaus had went to go help Hayley with Hope so it's just me here".

The teen had nodded she went for the stairs but turned back towards her brother.

"Elijah can we gather everyone for a family meeting tomorrow? I need to get something off my chest".

"Absolutely. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just something I gotta get off my chest".

"Alright I will tell everyone when they return".

"I'm going to my room now".

"Have a good night Al".

"You too brother".

Elijah then went to the common room to wait for his brothers and other sister to return, after a while Klaus had came home he saw that Elijah was standing on the balcony looking down lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about brother?" Klaus asked breaking Elijah from his thoughts.

"It's about Alex, when she returned home from her walk she said she wanted to have a family meeting tomorrow to get something off her chest".

"What do you think it is that she wants to tell us?"

"I don't know so I say let's wait till tomorrow".

"I just hope it's not about that bloody boy she met".

"You realize you can't protect her forever".

Klaus had smirked over at his elder brother. "Watch me, I'm gonna go check on her".

Alex was still in her room changing for bed till she curled up in bed with a book and began reading, soon her eyes were drooping closed and the book was slowly slipping from her hands till it dropped landing on her chest. Klaus had made it to his sister's door which was cracked he peeked in to see his sister fast asleep he then quietly went in to take the book from her and placed it on her nightstand.

"Sleep well Alex". He whispered.

He kissed her head then quietly left her room heading to his for the night, once the other two siblings had returned home for the night they all retired to their rooms. During the night Alex had started to toss and turn soon she began murmuring.

"No. Please no. Finn please. No! Please! No!" She then yelled.

When Alex yelled that had alerted all her siblings they all had rushed to her room, Kol had brought one of his many baseball bats from his room. They all looked around for the threat or possible intruder but only saw their younger sister thrashing in her bed. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kol put his bat down and went to his sister and began gently shaking her awake.

"Al, Alex it's alright you're safe wake up sister. Wake up". Kol said as he gently shook her shoulder.

That didn't wake the teen which got Rebekah a bit scared. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"No Finn please, I'm begging you". Alex cried in her sleep.

That made the rest of the siblings stand in shock at what she just cried, Klaus was ready to just go end Finn's life instead of waiting for him to die he then pushed those thoughts aside and tried to wake his sister.

"Alex wake up it's alright, you're safe. Finn's not here. Wake up Al please wake up". Klaus said in a soft gentle voice.

After a couple moments Alex had shot up still crying and fighting not knowing if she's out of her dream state or not.

"Alex it's alright, you're alright". Rebekah said trying to calm her sister.

Kol went to try and stop her from throwing her fist out but ended up accidentally getting hit and landed on the floor, Klaus then brought her into his arms holding onto her tightly.

"It's alright now sister, you're safe with me. Everything's alright now just open your eyes". He whispered.

She then opened her teary, watery eyes to see her siblings were around, she looked up at Klaus who held her and gripped some of his shirt.

"Al are you alright?" Kol asked.

"I wish I were but I'm not".

"Your safe Alex, Finn's not going to do anything to you ever again". Elijah promised.

"It's ok if you're not alright". Klaus said.

"I just wanna be ok again".

"And you will be. I promise". She then laid in Klaus's embrace for a few more moment until she fell back asleep. "You'll be alright little sister, I promise from this day forward nobody will ever harm you again unless they want to meet a fate worse than death".


End file.
